


That First Meeting

by Spiritmaster



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritmaster/pseuds/Spiritmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virendra Trevelyan’s first impression of the Inquisition’s lovely ambassador.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I have written very few fanfics and this is my first attempt at Inquisition fanfiction. Also this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.  
> The outfit is from the Mysterious Josephine mod on the Nexus in case anyone is wondering.

When she followed Cassandra into the war room Virendra Trevelyan was unprepared for the sight that greeted her eyes. Three people stood along the far side of the war table but the young rogue’s eyes fell only upon the lady to her right and she could not tear them away. She was the most beautiful woman Virendra had ever seen.

The woman was obviously a noble given the way she held herself and her eyes seemed to spark with life even in these unfortunate circumstances. The golden scarf that looped gracefully around her neck was a perfect accent to the deep purple and blue of her dress. And when she spoke her voice was as warm and tempting as anything the Trevelyan noble had ever encountered.

It was in that moment, with the diplomat's wondrous voice washing over her, that Virendra knew she would lose her heart to the beautiful ambassador. To Lady Josehpine Montilyet.


End file.
